Wild Rose
by Les-Gateaux
Summary: Sleeping Beauty. Except the princess wants to die, the prince doesn’t want to do any rescuing, and the witch just wants to seduce the prince. SanaYuki


Disclaimer: Went to Borders today and read PoT volume four and eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I've never read it before, which just about proves that Tenipuri isn't mine…

Shopping the day after Christmas RULES! (pets mp3 player)

Anyone know where I can get a decent paint program? All I have is Microsoft Photoshop, which…well…sucks. In my opinion, anyways. Maybe it's just because I can't draw…

I seem to be writing lots of drabbles lately. And my standards seem to be deteriorating. So, to make up for that, here is a…rather strange…one-shot.

Summary: Sleeping Beauty. Except the princess wants to die, the prince doesn't want to do any rescuing, and the witch just wants to seduce the prince. SanaYuki (my new OTP. Yay!)

Wild Rose

_Yukimura Seiichi was beautiful. He knew it, and so did everyone else. Although he had perfected his skills on the harp, had read every book the castle offered, he was not praised on his talents. He was only congratulated for his appearance, despite his other achievements. _

_At times, he wondered whether anyone knew who he truly was. He tried to talk to his friends of literature, or music, but they yapped about horses, and war, and bloodshed. He spoke to his mother about art, but she ignored him, sending him off to the sorcerer of the castle so he'd leave her alone. And his father was dead, the only person who'd cared about what Yukimura had to say. _

_In times like this, the sorcerer, Yanagi, was his only companion. He was the one that taught the young prince the runes, and showed him the glittering constellations. He watched as the boy grew, from an inquisitive five-year-old to a stunning and wise sixteen-year-old. He protected Yukimura as much as he could, knowing that the world outside was nothing like the castle. _

_It was when Yukimura turned seventeen that he first discovered the cruelty of the world. After his party, he did not see the shadow slipping behind him, and he had no time to make a sound when he was gagged, bound. His eyes were left open, and he saw his closest friend other than Yanagi approach, something glistening in his eyes. _

_Yanagi was the one who found him, trembling on the stone floor of his room. His eyes flickered to the prince's bloodstained legs and away; he lifted the boy to the bed, covering him with the sheets, waiting patiently in the armchair. _

_It was near dawn when Yukimura's dark eyes opened. The sorcerer watched warily as the prince sat up, glancing around._

"_Who did it?" _

"_What?" the boy asked, turning towards him. He winced, and gazed down at the sheets. "I…can't say…" _

_Yanagi gazed at him. "Tell me. I'll figure it out sooner or later, anyways." _

"_No." Yukimura shook his head. "I…" He let out a soft whimper. "I just want to die…" _

_The sorcerer turned his gaze to the window and said nothing. _

_Yukimura stared at him beseechingly. "Please. Yanagi-san…you have your spells. You can kill me painlessly…" _

"_Is that what you really want?" _

"_Yes. Yes…" _

_Yanagi moved over, sighing, and pushed the dark tresses away from the prince's hurt eyes. He whispered a soft string of words, and the boy fell limply back against the pillows, a slight smile curling his lips. _

"_I can't grant you eternal happiness," Yanagi said quietly, "but I'll give you at least one moment of joy before you die. Sleep, for a hundred years or more, until someone who loves you not just for your appearance finds you, and in doing so wakes you." The wizard turned away. "Goodbye," he murmured to the sleeping boy, and disappeared. _

* * *

"We're here," Kirihara announced with very fake enthusiasm.

Prince Sanada tilted his head and surveyed their surroundings. "Somehow I expected it to be…"

"Larger?" his advisor completed. "Well, I suppose it was large back in the old days before the supposed prince of the stories fell asleep."

"This had better work." Sanada nudged his mare into a swift canter towards the village. "If I find out that we traveled for a week and the prince is mythical, I'll seriously attack my father, whether he _is_ King Niou or not. And why a _prince,_ for Kami-sama's sake? Why not a nice, respectable princess?"

Kirihara snickered. "Don't try telling me you're not gay."

"It's not that." Sanada shook his head, exasperated. "But honestly. My father sent me out to find a wife – or, in this case, husband – because he wants a grandchild. How does he expect that with two males?"

His advisor smirked. "If anyone can do it, Sanada-san, you can."

"Thanks for the confidence, Akaya." The prince reined in his horse and glanced around at the ruined cottages. "…are you sure we're at the right place?"

"How many medieval kingdoms does one usually find?" the younger boy answered sarcastically. "Look, that cottage seems fairly intact, and it's a lot larger than the others. Let's see if anyone's there."

The two rode towards the indicated cottage, Kirihara muttering to himself as his pony managed to smash him into around three trees on the way. Sanada lifted his hand to knock, but the door swung open instantly.

"Do come in," a voice purred, and through the cloud of multicolored smoke that billowed around them, the clear shape of a human was seen.

The prince raised an eyebrow. "Hello. We're looking for the legendary prince."

"Ah, the sleeping beauty, ne?" The voice attached itself to the human. Dark, silver-grey hair shaded eyes of the same tint; a single birthmark resided under one eye. The boy smirked. "Atobe Keigo. I'm the guardian of the castle, you know."

"You didn't seem to be guarding it. We had to knock on the door for you to notice us."

Atobe rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you expect? It's a dull task, especially when no one's passed by for the past sixty-something years." His smirk widened. "You look interesting, though," he purred, taking a step forward.

Apparently, Atobe had no qualms about invading the prince's personal space. Sanada backed against the wall. "Where's the castle?"

"Oh, I'll tell you that. For a price." The boy leaned even closer. "I'll give you a hint, though. _Time stands still for no one._ If you don't want your heart broken, stay with me."

"Excuse me." Kirihara jammed a sword between his companion's faces. "Prince Sanada's looking for Yukimura, not some overly-flirtatious guardian who can't seem to multitask."

Atobe waved a hand negligently, and the blade turned into wood. "There's a reason I'm the guardian," he murmured. "I'm quite powerful, you know. Prince Sanada, eh? I could grant you power greater than you ever dreamed of…"

There was a clunk, and Kirihara slipped the wooden sword back into his belt. "Wood," he remarked, "works just as well as steel when you're trying to knock someone out."

"Thanks." Sanada stepped over Atobe's body and moved towards the door. The two of them stepped out into the sunlight, peering around. "Er…where's the castle?"

His advisor blinked. "You know, that's a very good point."

The hills around the village were barren, and there was nothing remotely resembling a castle. Sanada's eyes narrowed. "My father probably thinks this is _funny._"

"Yes, well, King Niou has an interesting sense of humor." Kirihara turned back to the cottage they'd left. "Oi, you. Whatever the hell your name is. Where's the castle?"

Silver eyes opened slowly. "You dare to attack me with a wooden blade? I'll-"

"Where's the castle?"

"Hn?" Atobe glanced upwards. "Hidden, of course. Did you really think I'd let everyone just barge in there?"

Kirihara raised an eyebrow. "Mind telling us the general direction?"

"Why would I tell _you?_ I'll tell _him_, if I get something in return." The boy gestured to Sanada, who began looking a bit worried.

"What do you want?" the prince asked.

Atobe smirked. "Oh, not much. Just one night, perhaps, or…"

_Clunk._ Kirihara once again slipped the wooden sword into its sheath. "Ok, we're not going there. Well, let's use common sense. The castle's probably invisible or something, so where would be the obvious location to put a castle?" He strode outside and blinked. "Well…it's a bit too obvious, but it looks like the castle's right there."

Sanada glanced in the direction that his advisor was pointing. A large portion of the sky was blocked out in the shape of a castle. "Yes, I'd say so."

They made their way up the hill to where the castle should have been. Kirihara walked forwards, whistling confidently, then…disappeared.

"Akaya?" Sanada called.

There was the sound of frantic splashing, and bit by bit, a very wet Kirihara dragged himself out of the nothingness. "They have a moat. Just a warning."

"Ah." The prince glanced around. "So how do we get in?"

"I'm guessing there's a drawbridge somewhere." Kirihara began testing the invisible ground with his foot. "Here's what looks – well, feels - like a ramp…" He stepped on it and vanished. A moment later, he reappeared. "This leads into the castle. Once you get inside, you can see everything again."

The two of them crossed, and suddenly the castle materialized before them. Both blinked for a while. Sanada gazed intently at the far corner of the entrance. "What's that light?"

"Light?" Kirihara asked, staring at him. "There isn't one."

_Welcome, Sanada of Rikkaidai,_ a voice whispered in Sanada's mind. _One who has come for…the prince!_

"Er…yes?" Sanada replied doubtfully.

His advisor blinked at him. "I didn't ask anything."

"Quiet." The prince walked towards the corner. "Who are you?"

_The spirit of Yanagi Renji, sorcerer at Yukimura's court. I have sworn to protect him throughout all trials, and I will, no matter what happens. _

Sanada blinked. "So…do I have to take a test to get to this prince or whatever?"

_Well…_The voice in the prince's head faded, then returned. _I have searched your heart, and I have found it to be…mostly pure. There is a ninety-eight percent chance that you are the right one. _The voice paused. _Er…even if you _are_ a male…_

"It's my father's fault. So where's this mythical prince?"

_Go up the stairs, take a right, take a left, another left, three rights, and one more left. You'll be back where you started, and the room will be in front of you._

"Um…wouldn't it be easier to just go up the stairs and go directly forward?"

_Yes, but that would spoil the whole difficulty of getting to Yukimura in the first place._ The voice sighed sadly. _I pity you, however. Because if you are the one…_

Sanada tilted his head. "Yes?"

_I was not powerful enough, back then. I could not stop time. So I granted Seiichi a single moment's happiness…but you, you will live the rest of your life in sorrow, for someone you cannot have._

"That's comforting." Sanada watched as the light flickered and disappeared. He grabbed Kirihara's arm. "Come on. It's right up those stairs."

"Were you just talking to the _wall_?" his advisor squeaked. "I mean, I knew you were talented, but I didn't think you could talk to stone."

The prince didn't even bother answering that. They walked up the spiral staircase, which kept turning and twisting until both were dizzy.

Finally, they stopped, and gazed at the open doorway of a room. Sanada glanced at Kirihara. "I'll go alone."

"Yes." The other boy sat down on the top step. "All those spirals…I feel sick…"

Sanada entered the room, his gaze fixed upon the canopied bed in the corner. He pulled aside the curtain, and gazed down upon the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Silky tresses fanned out around a porcelain face; lips red as coral curved upwards in an innocent smile. Slender hands were folded across the blanket, clutching a single white rose. He was ethereal, delicate, lovely, and Sanada knew he would never need anyone else.

He bent downwards.

"Wait!" Kirihara cried out, running forwards. "I understand what that Atobe person told us! Don't kiss hi-"

Sanada's lips brushed across the other boy's. Amethyst eyes opened slowly; Yukimura gazed into the other boy's chocolate orbs, smiling. "It's like my dream…" he whispered.

"Yukimura?" Sanada grasped the other boy's hand.

"No…" Kirihara whispered, and turned bitterly away.

"Please. Call me Seiichi." The boy sat up. "You've saved me…"

Sanada nodded, and leaned down to envelop the prince in his arms. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you…" Yukimura echoed. He continued smiling, but suddenly pulled away, coughing.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Yukimura struggled to sit up. "I…"

Sanada's gaze was fixed upon the rose which Yukimura had been holding. It was not a rose at all; it was a pocketwatch, carved into that shape. And as he stared, the hour hand raced in frantic circles, spinning uncontrollably.

He understood, then, but it was too late.

"A hundred years," he whispered.

Yukimura wasn't aging outwardly, but his eyes were dimming. "It hurts…"

Sanada bent, kissing him again, longer. "Shh. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Yukimura's arms clutched the other boy's shirt tightly. He kissed Sanada back, then loosened his grip. Dull eyes blinked one last time, then closed, as he fell backwards upon the pillows.

"No," Sanada hissed, and grasped Yukimura's hand.

Kirihara turned away.

* * *

"And so his body gained a hundred years in one minute," King Niou repeated, gazing at his son. Sanada suddenly seemed so much older, his eyes still glimmering with the pain of loss.

"Yes," Sanada replied bitterly, his gaze on the floor.

Queen Yagyuu sighed, running a hand through the boy's hair. "What happened to the castle, Genichirou?"

"It's gone," the prince answered softly. "Before we left, I covered it with…wild roses. No one will ever enter it again." He reached down, fingering something in his pocket – a watch, in the shape of a rose, which would never work.

_Wild roses, each as beautiful and pure as the next. And in each one, the soul of Yukimura Seiichi will live, so that he will never be forgotten…_

* * *

Yep. The whole 'sleeping beauty' concept is cliched, but just about every possible plot animal attacked me, so...oh well. Besides, I wanted to try SanaYuki again.

Hm. I just realized...I can't seem to write cheerful SanaYuki fics. Ah well.


End file.
